Amy Underground
by Juniorblade626
Summary: This is a story about Amy Rose where she is the heroine. There's no Sonic Shadow or Silver, but I do like them. All the guys are girls expect for Manic Robotnik, Eggman Naga, Eggman , the president, the commander of G.U.N and Black Doom.


_**One day four hedgehogs were born from a beautiful queen, her name was Queen Aleena, and she had four baby hedgehogs.**_

 _ **Their names are Amy Rose, she is a pink hedgehog, Lily Rose, she is a red hedgehog, Manic, he is a green hedgehog, Sonia, and she is a purple and pink hedgehog. All four hedgehogs were princes and princesses.**_

 _ **Amy and Lily got separated from Sonia and Manic. And they were raised by a fox family.**_

 _ **When Amy turned 5 she discovered, she can run at fast speeds.**_

 _ **She loved feeling the wind in her hair.**_

 _ **She thinks it feels good, it makes her feel free and one with the wind, when she runs.**_

 _ **Lily discovered when she was 10, she can move objects without thinking.**_

 _ **She found a mysterious red gem one day while wondering the forest looking for berries for her family.**_

 _ **It was a largeish gem, she didn't know what it was, and she thought it looked pretty so, she decided to make a necklace, out of it.**_

 _ **When she came home she made the necklace.**_

 _ **No one had any idea what it was. 10 years later Amy and Lily's adopted parents passed away with old age.**_

 _ **Amy and Lily were 15 years old they had better control at their abilities and how to use them.**_

 _ **They told the girls they had a brother and sister and they need to find them and their mother.**_

 _ **They told them about a bad man named Doctor Ivo Robotnik.**_

 _ **They told the girls it was their destiny to stop him, but they have to reunite with Aleena, Sonia, and Manic. Amy's adopted father had given her a hammer.**_

 _ **He told to take real good care of it.**_

 _ **So after their parents died Amy and Lily set out to find their brother and sister and their mother.**_

 _ **Along the way they found a fox stuck in a tree.**_

 _ **Lily lifted up the fox to get her down and that fox's name is Miles Tails Prower.**_

 _ **She joins them on their adventure. They meet up with a chipmunk named Sally Acorn.**_

 _ **Sally and Amy became great friends. Amy had a huge crush on Sally. Amy was a special girl. She had a special gift.**_

 _ **Sally found an abandoned bunny rabbit with a robotic arm and legs she was naked and she was passed out, So Sally brought her to the base.**_

 _ **Amy found her some clothes and she dressed her.**_

 _ **When she woke up and came to after a few days.**_

 _ **She had no idea where she was. She panicked and she calmed down when she saw she had clothes on her body.**_

 _ **Lily came in to check on her. They talked to each other. The bunny had told her name is Buunie and all she remembered was getting kidnapped by a bad robotic fat man.**_

 _ **She told Lily she had barely escaped. She told her that is how she got her arm and legs turned into robotic. Lily told everyone else Buunie's story.**_

 _ **Tails told Lily to take this spy camera to Robotnik's base without getting caught. Lily trained herself into ninjustu and she became very stealthy she can literally disappear that is how good she is. So she went to Robotnik's base and installed spy cameras everywhere.**_

 _ **A few days later, Amy decided it was time to find her siblings and she left behind her sister and her friends and went on the journey herself.**_

 _ **She is worried about her sister's safety so she left by herself. She found them in a forest. They are training to fight Robotnik. Amy begins to talk to them and tell them who she is and tells them to go back with her, she has made a base with her friends and their sister Lily.**_

 _ **Sonia and Manic believes every word, Amy says, they go back with her. Amy comes back to the base but it was ruined and destroyed, then she found a note saying, if you are this reading Amy Rose the Hedgehog, we have moved our base to a floating island called Angel Island and we have met this red echidna named Knuckles.**_

 _ **Robotnik destroyed this one and no need to worry everyone is safe.**_

 _ **She told us about these gems called Chaos Emeralds and what powers they hold; the gem that is around my neck is a chaos emerald. I have left one for you, so you can get to us, just say these two words: Chaos Control. Your loving and awesome hot sister Lily Rose the Hedgehog.**_

 _ **Amy looked through the rubble and found the chaos emerald. She said the words her sister had told her. So she teleported to Angel Island with her brother and sister, they were on the alter where a green huge gem is.**_

 _ **Knuckles was behind them and she had a shotgun in her hand. She told them, don't move or you are dead. Sally heard everything and went up to the alter and she ran up to Amy and hugged her. Sally is happy her best friend is back then, she tells Knuckles to back off she is a friend. Knuckles listened to Sally. She backed off.**_


End file.
